Saving Them
by missbigbex13
Summary: How did Edward escape the Volturi? Did he have help? Why did he lie to Bella about me and my royal family? This is the story of Renee Katara May Smith. Breaking Dawn spoilers! in later chapters! *This is BEFORE Bella and Twilight!For now!
1. Chapter 1

Saving Them

Saving Them

Disclaimer I'm sorry but I don't own any of the Twilight saga. Than would be the genus named Stepheine Meyer. And I know that I already wrote a story like this

but I'm gunna kill it. Now here's the story……

Chapter 1…………

4 Years and 363 Days

Part One

_Only two more days_ I thought to myself. "Only 2" I repeated out loud. In that amount of time I would be at the Cullen's house and they didn't know it…yet. Almost

five years ago from now Edward Cullen met my soul mate. Nathaniel James Charles Hollan.

And little Eddy was scared of him and for good reason. My Nate, like Jacob Black was a shape-shifter. But unlike Jake, Nate could change into any shape imaginable.

The thought terrified Edward. While Nate and I visited Edward would look very closely at every piece of furniture or hairball for that matter like it was going to jump

up and attack him. Although Emmett thought it was the greatest thing in the world, we realized that we were no longer welcome at the Cullen house. We decided

to leave in three days notice. While Nate was packing I went for a hunting trip. Rose, Alice, and I didn't go far. After we had our full I got a funny felling in the pit of

my stomach but I thought nothing of it. When I got back I wished I had rethought the felling. Nate was gone, and Edward was trying to hide something from me. I could tell.

Part Two

The Hidden

After almost five years of curling up in a ball crying, remembering I was ready. I was ready to go back and redeem my prize for not bothering them for this long. I

needed my Nathaniel. Edward knowing of all Nate's dangers and our feelings for each other still had the guts to take him and confide him the only was a shape-

shifter can be, with WINDEX. no really!! Its not funny that stuff is NASTY!! When Nate took a nap Edward stuck him in a container filled with Windex and stunned

him. It was a small prison because when Nate is in 'sleep form' he is THE smallest, cutest, and furriest white stuffed bunny.

Edward never planed to give him back, but Alice and Rose had other ideas.

"EDWARD CULLEN!! YOU!! WILL!! GIVE!! BACK!! NATHANIEL!! RIGHT!! NOW!!," Rose screamed at his face. I think she liked him almost as much as she likes Emmett.

Alice rolled her topaz eyes and calmly said "Why not keep Nate for a few years and give him back than?" and she shoot Edward and meaningful look. Edward agree

on one condition, that I was not to bother them until the time was up. After a long loud debate we all agree on five years. Those were the worst years of my

immoral life, but from reading Edward's expressions I was not getting a shorter time span. Although I wish I didn't I remember every second of hollowness that

followed me around, constantly.

"Only two more days" I reminded myself again, "two".


	2. 4 Years and 364 Days

Saving Them

A.N. //: I want to thank RebeccaRoy lilyre and BankGeek99 for comments. And I want to thank anybody who is reading the authors note because I never do. So good for you!!!

Chapter 2

4 years and 364 days

I woke up to screaming. I looked around, who could it possibly be? It took me longer than it should of to realize that it was just me and my new nightmare. But it seemed so real, I thought. I pondered on the vision for what seemed like forever. I figured out what the dream meant. That doesn't mean I had to like it. Was I ever going to get him back now? How could I hope? How could I live? How? How could I possibly live on without him? What would happen to me? But what would happen to Edward when I was done with him? Would his family ever forgive me? Would I ever forgive myself? Could I change this? Why do I disserve this? Why can't I just have the love of my life back? Why is I t always me?

*flashback* I always knew I was different. Even from vampires or werewolves For one thing I could sleep with ease. But I know why. My mother Elizabeth *Lizzy* whom you may know – Queen Elizabeth the 1st isn't what you think, she is my biological mother, she is a werewolf. I know what you're thinking but you're a vampire! Well I really am as well as my father Alexander Jonathon also know as *a long time ago* Alexander the Great. Aro didn't want any competition from them. They saw this coming. They trained me from ever since I could remember. I was the true leader of the vampire world. I controlled the trio. I could kill them if I deemed necessary. For that I'm one of a kind. I'm a freak. I'm the leader, a half-a, half-a werewolf, half-a vampire never fully respected. Thought down upon, I hated it with all my heart, body, and soul. Hated it with all the passion in my body or anybody else's for that matter. I'll never fit in anywhere.

*Back* but that had nothing to do with that now. The difference was my 'talent'. My talent was to copy other people. When I touched somebody with a power, not only did I explore their brain for more things they didn't know about I copied it. That's why I think I try to be so different. There has always been a slight difference between me and the other person. Like Alice instead of just seeing things, I dream them. Of course they aren't a 'must happen' but that is the track the person is on. I could see that I might not get Nathaniel the next day or the next. That burned my soul through and though, I almost collapsed. But I would see him, soon. I missed his perfect face, his smell, his laugh, his kindness, but most of all I remembered us. It had been I long day. I curled up into a ball smiling but never all the way. That night I dreamed of Nate – it was like he never left. But the dreams were interrupted by the disturbing thoughts of the next day at the Cullen's. I dreamed dreams no mortal or immortal had ever dreamed before, terrors, love happiness, sorrow all very different there was one thing that connected everything. Its name was Edward. I awoke in the cloudy, bleak, grey mist. I could only wonder if the night's trance. I could only hope that this went good.


	3. Part One Cullen House

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Part One:

The Cullen's Place

Although I was utterly terrified that Edward would freak out at my presence and not give Nate back I continued on. Closer and closer to Forks with every step I

made. That ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach rumbled and growled as it got closer. The butterflies dwelling with that feeling were no different but the

placid did. I could feel the warmth rising filling and replacing that dread that was there. I ran by an old companion's house. I could smell the sweet aroma that

drifted off Emily's cooking. I could taste Sam's, Quil's, Claire's and Jacob's scent though the open windows. I smiled seeing all the good fortune, not in the near

future, but there all the same. As I raced by the Clearwater's place I noticed something that I had not originally anticipated. If Charlie Swan was there where was

 young Miss Isabella Swan? Surely not all by her lonely self! No but with Edward, of course I figured.

As I neared the house that I had not ever seem I muttered "Maybe I can make this work to my advantage" thinking of the Swans. I stopped. Took a deep breath

 and said clear in my sing-song voice "I'm here!" I didn't realize I closed my eyes until I heard the door open at lightning speed. At least Carlisle seemed happy to

 see me.

"Why Miss Smith! We weren't expecting you!" he said cheerfully as he looked to his appearing family. Even though I knew it was a lie it felt good to be welcomed.

"Please Carlisle," I shook my head, "it's just little old me." The moment I was done Rose was at my side. We looked at each other and she let out a sigh of relief.

Rosalie proceeded to pick me up and twirl. I giggled for the first time in ages. It felt great. I had missed my fashion model friend more than I'd realized. Esme was

next. She hugged me and kissed me on both cheeks and smiled….nervously. Apparently she remembered why I was here. I next embraced Alice the same way

but her smile wasn't so held back. Although I was still slightly intimidated by Jasper I was welcomed as warmly as the others. I shook my head wordlessly as I

hear Emmett tromp down the stairs and yell my name.

"RE-NEE!!!!" he said in two incredibly long syllables. I responded by rolling my eyes. He continued as if he didn't notice my rejection of the stupidity. "Do you

remember it? Do you do you?" he entreated excitedly.

"Of course Emmett, what a silly question! How could I forget?" I said laughing at him. We did our handshake at lighting fast speed. At the end he swung his hand

around and hit my butt.

"EMMETT!!!!" Rose and I both roared. It was followed by 'what wrong with yous' and other rude comments.

"Sorry it was a JOKE!" Emmett said over raised voices in a fake apology. By the look on his face he was hopping to be forgiving. We weren't so nice. The three

girls shot him a look and with them at me flanks we stormed automatically off to the closets.

We were giggling and having a blast before I got the courage to say something. I was hesitant to ask although I shouldn't have. They answered instantly.

"Where's Edward?" I said in a small voice.

"With Bella" started Rose with obvious disgust.

"In his room" Alice continued.

"Oh did you think I could say…"

"Sure" Alice agreed.

"Want us to come with you?" Rosalie questioned.

"Want to?" they both nodded.

**Part Two:**

**Edward's Room**

We approached and I could only make out "Don't stare at her jaw, she hates that. If she shakes, like Jake does, just look at her and smile best you can. Make

sure you look at her eyes. Remember I love you, always and forever."

"OK" she said a little louder than him. She seemed to be afraid. I could see that _this _ was gunna be a great reunion. I sighed and both girls look at me. I merely

 shrugged it off. So did they.

Before I could even think about to knock Edward called out "Come in". I gave my best friends a look and passed though the door.

His room looked the same as it always had, the great big window, his sound system, the same huge leather sofa, the golden carpet and of course his gigantic CD

 collection. I also noticed that none of the CD's that I sent to him for Christmas were there. Inside my head I sighed.

"Sorry…I didn't mean anything by it…" he trailed off, watching my face. I knew he was looking for a disturbance in it but couldn't see it in my mind or my face. I

 didn't let that thought register. I shrugged. Why did I care anyway? Although if it did made him feel bad…

"No" he said fiercely.

I swallowed, I wasn't ready for this. "We had a deal. For the past five years I have more or less curled up in a stinking ball…" I started "and…and…remembered" I

whispered on the edge of tears. Those thoughts stung as did the words. "You promised me" I could feel the tears coming now. The rage was on its way too. "You

 promised" I said again in a harsher tone. "I held my part. Now you will hold yours too." The anger swelled into my head. In the mist of my furry I demanded

"Now". The scum just shook his head. I let my hard eyes flicker to Bella for a minute. Her eyes were confused but not horrified.

My eyes flickered back to Edward's and I growled. I spun around fast as I could go out to the trees before losing my temper. The second I steeped into the canopy of

growth I shifted ruining my new cloths. I think I ran the fastest and hardest I ever had in my life. By the time I was back Bella was gone. I sat on the rock leadge and

howled, hopefully waking up the whole town and upsetting him. I was to close now, I needed Nate.

AN: yay! Another chapter – it took long enough!! Sorry for the long wait! I love u!!! Sorry bout the blue part!! dont no what happened!?!?!?!


	4. Pushing It

**Chapter 4**

**Part 1**

**Pushing It**

I didn't come back for a few days although Rose would constantly call out my name and look out the window. Her expression seemed empty when ever I saw her. It made me feel terrible to see my friend like that. I wondered, did she do this last time? Eventually I felt bad enough that I came back. This time I made sure Edward wasn't home. I was glad that everybody welcomed me back as if I had just gone to the store for a long time. I wasn't going to push it this time though. The four girls *Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I* went up to their rooms again. We made Emmett pick which outfit he liked best as we modeled them. Of course he always said he liked Rose's best. Too bad he didn't know I could tell when he was lying. It was almost even between me and Rose. It seemed rather sad to me so I didn't mention it to Rose. Emmett did have a lot of comments about my butt though. I eventually broke down and told them. Alice thought it was hilarious. I don't think Rose agreed. But that was mainly because she went out and slapped Emmett on the face. She proceeded to turn around and burst into a fit of giggles with the rest of up. Emmett didn't think it was as funny as we did. Although I heard Edward come in I chose to ignore him. I was with family friends. The three remaining ladies * Esme left* tumbled into the huge walking closet.

The next time we came out Edward was there. I really didn't want to continue down the runway towards the man who judged and the man who ruined my life, I did. I repeated in my head over and over again "Renee Katara May Smith, you will NOT get angry and run off. Renee Katara May Smith….." I kept a strait face and took another step forward.

"That's one sexy dress" Emmett said trying to ease the building tension in the room. Emmett took a quick glance at my face and realized it was time to shut up. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I closed my eyes and continued the silent chant. I had still not calmed down at all.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Edward questioned looking around. All I could do was nod because I was afraid I would flip. I don't think I could stand that look on Rosalie's face in my head all the time. I tumbled into the walking closet, not laughing this time. I changed into my regular cloths quickly. I felt myself beginning to shake. I stood up, took a short raspy breath and readied myself for the upcoming event. I knew I should go. I wasn't ready. I would never be ready for this. I walked out the closet door. When I came out Edward was already gone. I nodded at Emmett and went outside where Edward was waiting for me. He led me far enough out that nobody could hear us. His mind was completely blank. I hoped I wouldn't have to kill him.

"Well?" I entreated.

"I don't want to fight with you Renee. I don't want to…"

"But?" I interrupted.

"but….but I know you wont stop until you have," he stumbled over his name, "Nate back."

"No kidding" I mumbled so he couldn't hear. But I nodded like we were in an agreement. He seemed surprised by how easy that had been. Edward didn't know I wasn't done yet. He was no suspicious of my seaming plan. It was going to work very well. Very well indeed.

**Part 2**

My plan was like James's but on a different desired outcome. Ii didn't want Isabella Swan dead. I wanted her as bait. I wanted Nate back. I wanted it now. I wanted Edward to listen to me. I wanted to be part of their family once again. I wanted it all. I wanted it now. I had a plan. Not necessarily a good plan, but a plan none the less. First, I was going to have to gain Bella's trust….

This was going to be much easier than I thought. Thank you Jacob! He was the way to Bella, now if I could only get Jake to listen to me…

Sam was the answer to that question. The current leader *remember this is only end of New Moon and beginning of Eclipse*. I hoped they would listen to me. I went to Emily's because they would be there eventually. As I grew closer I could tell – it was only her there. I couldn't smell any werewolves. That was a relief, maybe my luck was about to turn around. I slowed to a normal walk and rang the bell. Emily's ruined face opened the door and I smiled.

"Mind if I come in and catch up/" I asked, hopeful.

"Of course! Of course! I've – we've missed you! Wow you look the same! The boys aren't here now but soon…soon." Sweet I was in.

"How is everything? I missed you guys too. I should have come and visited earlier. Sorry, about that."

"Oh no, that's perfectly OK! Are you hungry? Need anything?" she started, "Ah…oh ya, sorry forgot about that."

"I do have to eat sometimes but thanks anyway Em."

"OK, Re? Are you ok? You look kind of down." I thought about not telling her, for about half a second. I told her the whole story. I spilt my guts to the wolf girl. After I finished my story she asked in a soft voice, "Do you need a place to stay?" I hadn't thought of that before. I nodded, "It's really small" she added.

"That's ok. I'm not seven feet tall." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. It worked, she laughed.

"Where is it?" I motioned to my duffel bag of cloths and make-up.

"Upstairs, first door on the felt" she instructed.

"Thanks" I said as I raced up the stairs. I tossed the bag on the light blue room's bed and heard muffed voices approaching. I could smell them from here, werewolves. "The boys are here", I called down the stairs. I took yet another deep breath and slowly walked down the steep stairs.

The boys were busy stuffing their faces around the table they didn't even notice me take a place on Emily's ruined side. She smiled at me and looked at the crowd around the small round table and rolled her eyes.

I responded by saying "What are you gunna do?" and a shrug. This comment instantly made them stop and look up at me. I felt my face start to burn a fire engine red. "Um…ah…hi?" I watched all the faces turn from me to Emily, than finally to Sam. I was suddenly very nervous. My fate rested in Sam's hands, or paws or whatever.

Sam's gaze turned to Emily and than back to me. With his eyes never leaving mine he asked "How long is she staying?" I let the breath I didn't even notice I was holding escape.

"Half a week, I think. If that's OK with you guys?" I prayed.

Sam answered immediately "sure." All the 'men' turned once again to the food. Emily and I shared a look of happiness. I wiggled, she giggled. After a lot of laughs with the boys they left to get home to sleep or go on patrol. That left Emily and me to cook the next meal. I know it was only pasta and sauce but it was the most fun I've ever had cooking a meal. We laugh and giggles and stalled so much that by the time the boys were back for dinner they still had to wait about half-an-hour.

Paul was considering kicking me out. He didn't like waiting for meals. I snorted. Emily was giving me another strange look. I told her I would tell her later. Paul continued thinking and I continued snorting. By now everyone was looking at me funny. Oh well, I'm ok with that.

When I woke up the next morning it took me a moment to figure out where I was. "Em's you idiot" I scolded myself. I dazedly hobbled down the creaky stairs to the kitchen. Emily was already there.

"Good morning!" she said in a sing-song voice. "I almost never have people here in the morning!" she said when I raised my eyes to her face and rose and eyebrow. I sighed than yawned.

"I am sssoo tired." I said sitting at the table.

Emily pushed a plate towards me. "Eat, than take a shower, you'll feel better. I promise." Emily said with obvious care.

"mmkay" I yawned.


End file.
